Some Things Never Change
by Batmarcus
Summary: Gray losses his clothes, Natsu is immature, and Erza and Lucy have to be the voices (and fists) of reason and sense...sort of. Somethings never change. Written for SkyeElf as a gift/apology. R&R! Hope you like it Skye!


**A/N: A one-shot written for one of the most important people in my life SkyeElf. I hope you like it Lee. I hope anyone reading this likes it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another usual day in the Fairy Tail Guild. Meaning that Natsu and Gray were arguing very loudly in the middle of the guild hall. Everyone was ignoring it at this point, either Erza and/or Lucy would show up to stop them. Or with any luck, they would knock each other out and that would be that.

"Listen I don't care what you say, Happy and I are going on this mission and we don't need you!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"Oh, please you can't even beat me alone you would stand no chance against that many angry demons you idiot!" Gray shouted as the ground under him began to freeze.

"I can take all those demons!" Natsu shouted with confidence.

"Oh please, you don't need to be a hotheaded madman!" Gray said.

"I may be mad, but at least I can keep my clothes on!" Natsu said.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"You say I'm mad, you can't even notice when you took off your own clothes?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked down and gasped at his naked form.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!?" He shouted.

Natsu face vaulted. "What do you mean!? How have you not noticed that!?" Natsu shouted.

"Just shut up and let me barrow your pants," Gray said.

"No way! Find your own pants you clothesless wonder," Natsu said.

"I am not a perv, now help me find my pants or give me yours!" Gray shouted.

"Alright, fine I'll help but at least put on a towel or something," Natsu sighed.

"Then lend me your pants!" Gray said tackling him.

"No back off," Natsu said as he and Gray became a smoke cloud of fists and feet that occasionally one of their heads would poke out of.

"Just go look already you two," Loki (who was visiting) said.

"Fine!" They both said.

Gray huffed and walked off picking up a stool to cover himself and headed around retracing his own steps because, when these things happened he was not even aware they had happened at all so there was no telling where his clothes were.

Natsu was about to head out and look when he spotted the blue boxers of Gray's in the corner.

"Oh, this is too good, I'm going to let him wonder around like that looking like an idiot for a little while that'll teach him!" Natsu said.

"What exactly are you trying to teach him?" Happy asked looking confused.

"That he should never mess with me or try and take my pants, or there are consequences," Natsu said laughing maniacally.

"Not if I tell him!" Happy said starting to fly away.

"Wait Happy! If you keep the secret I'll by you some fish!" Natsu said.

Happy froze in mid air before zooming straight into Natsu's face.

"You better not be lying Natsu or I will scratch you so hard and tell Gray," Happy shouted.

"No I promise, I'll order it for you right now," Natsu said.

_'Oh, sorry Gray, but I really want some fish, I'm sure you would do the same,' _Happy thought as a plate full of fish arrived in front of him and he started to eat.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Gray arrived back at the guild hall dressed in different clothes, and looking bitter.

"Natsu, please tell me you found my other clothes, I walked around looking like an idiot for forty-five minutes before I went home to change," He said.

"Oh yeah, I found them right after you left," Natsu said tossing his pants, underwear and shirt over to Gray.

"You knew where they were the whole time and you didn't tell me!?" Gray shouted the ground under him starting to freeze again.

"Yeah, I did what are you going to do about it!?" Natsu asked his fists catching fire.

"I'll tell what I'm going to..." Gray started before he was cut off.

"What is going on here?" Erza's voice asked and both boys turned to see her and Lucy had returned.

"Oh, uh Erza what are you two doing back?" Gray asked nervously.

"Escorting the client took less time than we expected," Lucy shrugged, since hanging out with Erza she had become a bit more serious and a lot more intimidating.

"Stop changing the subject though, what is going on here? You two have not been embarrassing the guild or fighting again have you?" Erza asked her and Lucy's eyes narrowing at the two boys who both paled at that.

"What? Us? No way Erza. We were just having a friendly conversation," Natsu said as he and Gray adopted the friendly attitude they only had for each other around the girls or in serious situations.

"Is that so, then you two don't know anything about the complaint we got on the way here through town?" Lucy asked.

"C...complaints?" Gray gulped.

"Yes, appearently a light skinned male, with blue hair and the fairy tale crest on his chest was seen running around in nothing, but a stool screaming about his clothes. Oddly familiar description wouldn't you say Gray?" Erza asked.

"So, are you sure that there is nothing you did that may have embarrassed the guild?" Lucy asked

"Okay! It was me, but I had lost my clothes and was looking for them, besides Natsu knew where they were the whole time and didn't tell me!" Gray said.

"What!? I don't know what he's talking about!" Natsu said evasively.

"Yes you do, you said that you were not telling Gray where his clothes were because of you were getting revenge or something," Said a now full Happy.

"Ah, what the heck happy I thought we had a deal!" Natsu shouted.

"I said I would not tell Gray you never said I couldn't tell Erza, plus she's really scary Natsu!" Happy said as Erza and Lucy approached the tow boys who were both trying to get away.

"Happy, if I survive thid I am going to kill you!" Natsu said as the two woman attacked.

Minutes later Natsu and Gray were laying in a painful heep with cuts and whip marks all over them.

"I hope you learned your lesson about embarrassing the guild, I don't want us to have to punish ypu again," Erza said.

"Yes ma'am's!" They groaned to both women walked away.

"Let's just call a truce for now?" Nats asked and Gray nodded.

"That's what you get for trying to lie to Erza, and Lucy!" Happy said floating above them.

Both of them glared, and got up and ran towards him making Happy fly away.

"Get back here you stupid cat!" They both shouted.

Lucy and Erza ran off after them.

"Your embarrassing the guild and yourselves again get back here before you hurt someone!" Erza called.

From his position on the second floor Makarov smirked.

'Some things never change,' He thought watching four of his top students run away.

Then he paled, 'They better not wreck anything!' He thought panicky not wanting any more magic consel meetings.

"Oh who am I kidding of course they will!" He said crying as he fell on his back wondering how bad it was going to be this time.

* * *

**A/N: There we are the end of the One-shot and my first Fairy Tail fic! I hope you loved it Lee and all who read this. Leave a review see you next time!**


End file.
